


Whiskey Blues

by Emgirl16



Category: Justified, Supernatural
Genre: Boyd loves explosions, Cas and Dean do the parenting thing, Castiel Loves Bees, Crowley & Loretta friendship, Dad Cas, Dad Dean, Dean don't be mean to your boyfriend, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, F/M, FBI, Interrogation, Loretta has a crush on Tim, Loretta is a prophet, Lucifer & Loretta friendship, Lucifer is human, Lucifer stop scheming, M/M, Michael being human, Michael is crushing on Loretta, No underage, Protective Dean, Raylan stop being mean to your boyfriend, Sam and Gabriel have the most stable relationship, and Dean, and Raylan, metatron is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emgirl16/pseuds/Emgirl16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loretta McCready was kidnapped by demons.</p>
<p>Apparently she's a prophet and the weird dreams she's been having weren't just dreams.</p>
<p>Sam and Dean Winchester, former FBI most wanted rescue her and take her with them to the bunker. She joins Kevin, another prophet who is studying fiercely for his college classes. </p>
<p>But then the law attention heats up and Loretta finds herself in an interrogation room facing an old friend.</p>
<p>U.S. Marshall Raylan Givens.</p>
<p>Really that's when the trouble starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an attempt at a crossover. Please forgive me for any mistakes, this is self edited. Feel free to point them out.

**2008**

It was cold in Kentucky for this time of year. The trees were all shades of red, brown, and orange. The wind cut through the little shack the McCready's called home, leaving them to pile up blankets and quilts to keep out the cold.

"Daddy I dreamed about the Angels again." Came a quiet voice. 

Walt McCready looked over at his young daughter, Loretta. At 9 she was smaller than most kids her age, but twice as smart. Walt couldn't help but think she looked like her Mama.

He set down his glass of bourbon and walked over to her. He sat on her bed and gave her a smile. "Why don't you tell me all about it?" He knew these dreams always left her uncomfortable. A few had left her screaming. She never would tell Walt about those.

"It started with this voice." She answered. Her eyes met Walt's. The knowledge on such a young person's face was a little unsettling.

"What did it say?" Walt gently asked, hoping to calm his daughter. Her hands started to shake.

"Dean Winchester has been saved."

 

**2012**

Loretta didn't like her foster home.

The people were nice. Too nice. And normal. Loretta wasn't sure what to do with nice, normal people.

Janice and Steven Smith were responsible, college educated people. They didn't have a criminal record. They attended church every Sunday. They didn't drink or smoke or cuss.

It put Loretta on edge.

Loretta was raised by a single father, who she helped grow pot. Then she was adopted by the people who killed him, almost killed herself, and then inherited a whole bunch of money that every crook with brain cells wanted. Oh, did she forget when she was kidnapped by a pedophile?

The kids at her new school didn't understand her either. She didn't have a Facebook. She didn't watch the tv shows they did. She didn't listen to their kind of music. The closest thing she had to friends were her regular clients. And a U.S. Marshal with a cowboy hat named Raylan Givens.

He came to visit her once every few weeks. He'd take her out for ice cream and they'd talk. He would tell her about the stupid shit he had done on his most recent case. She'd complain about the idiots in her grade. In a strange way Raylan was her best friend.

She wondered what he'd do if she asked him when he was going to admit he and Boyd Crowder was in love.

Probably have a heart attack.

If that wasn't enough, the dreams started happening again. The ones about Heaven and Hell and the men caught in between.

About Sam and Dean Winchester.

Loretta had, in a bout of curiosity and boredom, googled the names and found old reports of some serial killers who had died and some weird book series. She tracked down and ordered the books with some of her "inheritance".

She wasn't prepared for what she found

Reading them brought a feeling of terror and relief. The stories were just like her dreams. She wasn't going crazy. She declined to tell Raylan about her discoveries. Raylan didn't put much into ghost stories. Life moved on.

It was only a year later that everything took a stranger turn.


	2. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell us how it all began."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I edited this and I'm pretty happy about it. Enjoy!

_"Loretta just tell us how this all began."_

 

 

Loretta awoke chained to a table in what appeared to be a basement.

Just great.

She was uninjured except for a bump on the head and sore skin where her wrists and ankles had rubbed against her cuffs. She could just barely lift her head to look around. It was hard to see, as the room was lit by a dangling lightbulb that cast shadows in every corner. There was a small table next to her with a set of knives. She was also naked except for a bra and panties.

As her Daddy would say, she was fucked.

The door opened and a man appeared, who was looking real pleased with himself. He also looked like the kinda guy that parents warned their kids about. He was just missing the creepy van.

"Oh, you're awake!" He said in a delighted way, like he was just opened a Christmas present.Loretta could tell by his accent that he wasn't from Kentucky. The guy picked up a knife and inspected it.

"What do you want?" Loretta asked calm. She knew panic wouldn't get her nowhere. If she kept a clear head she could escape. Being kidnapped by James Earl Dean had taught her that.

"Oh, just for you to tell me everything you know about Sam and Dean Winchester." The man said nonchalantly. Then something strange happened.

His eyes flashed black.

Like the things from her dreams. It was one thing to read a book that just so happened to show the same things her dreams did, Loretta had convinced herself months ago it was some crazy coincidence, but actually living proof? She was definitely screwed.

"What are you?" Loretta whispered. She felt a tiny flicker of fear.

"A demon with a temperamental boss." He answered, oh so casually. "You can call me Paul."

As Paul stepped toward her she resolved not to tell him anything.

She was tempted, God she was tempted, but she was feeling strangely protected of the men from her dreams. She felt like she knew them. She had watched them fight and bleed and die. If Paul was real then they must be too, and she wasn't going to cause them any trouble.

That didn't mean she could stop herself from screaming.

As the tears and blood flowed, she found herself praying for Raylan or anyone to help.

Somewhere a dead angel's hand twitched.

 

 

**The Bunker**

Sam and Dean were having a calm breakfast with Kevin. It was a rare moment of peacefulness between hunts. At the moment Sam and Kevin were talking about going through and organizing the library, while Dean was texting Charlie about Doctor Who. Charlie had gotten him addicted.

Of course that's when Cas appeared. "There's trouble." He said with a grim face.

Dean snorted. "When is there not?"

Sam had to be the adult and ask, "What's wrong Cas?"

"A demon follower of Metatron has custody of a prophet. A teenage girl." He answered.

Everyone's mouth dropped.

"I thought Kevin was the Prophet?" Dean questioned.

"Kevin's abilities are tied to the tablets. This prophet is more like Chuck." Was Cas' answer.

"Why wasn't anyone protecting her?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

"In case you haven't noticed, there aren't any archangels around anymore." Sam and Dean shared a guilty look. "Heaven's resources are stretched thin. We only know now because we got lucky. We can't reach her because of some wards." Cas looked sharply at a wall. "We need to hurry."

Sam and Dean quickly sprung into action. They grabbed their duffle bags and weapons and hightailed it to the Impala. Kevin called after them, saying he'd hold down the fort.

Sam and Dean climbed into the car and started the engine. After which, Cas immediately transported them all outside an abandoned house at the edge of a town.

"Dammit Cas!" Dean yelled. "What have I told you about the angel mojo?"

"There's no time to waste Dean!" Cas argued.

"We need to go Dean." Sam interrupted before they could start fighting. They had been doing a lot of that lately. Even Crowley had asked what was up with them. Crowley.

Dean and Sam quickly strapped on their weapons and made their way inside. They were barely in the door when they started hearing the screams. They looked at each other and swiftly moved toward the basement door.

 

 

**The Basement**

Everything hurt.

Paul had wasted no time in cutting her up. He seemed to find her screams amusing, judging by his wide grin.

"Oh, poor little Loretta." He taunted. "Mama and Daddy both dead in the ground. Your only friend a man who pities you. Fast tracking your way to a place with my kind with your dealing." Paul chuckled. "Wouldn't that be something?" He looked at her. "A Prophet of the Lord in Hell? It's got a nice sense of irony." He leaned in close to her face. "I tell you what, Loretta. I like you. So, you tell me what I need to know and I'll bring back Daddy Dearest. No soul selling or anything, what do ya say?"

Loretta spat red in his face.

He wiped it away and snarled at her. "You are gonna regret that, brat!"

"Yeah, I don't think so." A guy's voice interrupted.

Before Paul could react there was a blade shoved in his back. He fell to the ground.

Loretta tore her eyes away from his still form and looked at her rescuer. She held in a gasp.

There, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, stood Dean Winchester in the flesh.

She took a moment to whisper a small "Thank you" before she passed out.

Sam appeared and barely glanced at the dead demon. "I got rid of all the wards."

Like magic, Cas appeared.

He took a step toward the girl and placed his hand on her forehead. Her wounds instantly healed. The blood and dirt disappeared. He turned to Sam and Dean. "You have no idea how thankful I am." He sighed.

The brothers exchanged a look.

"No problem Cas." Sam answered.

"Anything for family." Dean added. Sam looked at him wide eyed.

Cas looked over at the girl. "We need to get her back to the bunker."

"No problem Cas." Dean said. "Sam let's ge-" he was interrupted by a flash.

Everyone was back in the bunker. "Dammit Cas! We ju-"

"The impala is in the garage." Cas interrupted.

Then he disappeared.

Which left Sam and a fuming Dean alone with an unconscious, undressed minor.

"I'll call Charlie?" Sam offered.

"Yeah, that sounds like- just yeah. I'll grab some sweats and a shirt." Dean replied.They both awkwardly made their way out of the room.

Charlie was in Romania.

After this revelation, an epic battle of Rock, Paper, and Scissors took place. Which Dean promptly lost.

This left him to awkwardly dress the girl with as little touching as possible. Sam kindly offered to sit in the room until she woke up.

Eventually, a groan echoed across the room, signaling she was awake.

Sam really hoped she didn't get hysterical. 

 

_"Loretta that can't be all." Raylan said, staring her down. "Please tell the truth."_


End file.
